Sunshine
by Uchiha B
Summary: He was like her very own personal sun, Minato x Kagome told in 100 prompts, Prompt 4: Luck
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Minato x Kagome

* * *

Beginnings

* * *

The colour of sunshine.

"Hey," The low voice asked with concern, and she stirred, "Are you all right? Can you move?" There were fingers rubbing at her blood-soaked cheek.

"Inu...?" She responded weakly, her chest heaving when the harsh cough racked through her body, "It hurts." She was beginning to fade away as her nerves screamed with pain.

"Don't fall asleep," The voice urged and she could feel a warm hand pressing up against her pale face, "You need to stay conscious." The worry in the tone seemed to resonate with her soul, and she suddenly began to fight against the oncoming darkness.

"Where?" She choked, not feeling any familiar demonic auras and the panic began to set, "Where am I?" She struggled to open her eyes.

"You're safe," The voice seemed to hesitate and she let out a slow breath when she was picked up and cradled to a warm chest, "You're safe." He repeated and she finally managed to fully opened her eyes.

He was like the sun.


	2. Questioning

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Questioning

* * *

"Where did you find her?"

Minato glanced up and Rin looked at him expectantly while she allowed her hands to glow a light green, "Near a dried-up well." He answered, watching intently as his female student applied her healing ability to the girl.

"You should have left her," Kakashi scoffed, crossing his arms and ignoring Obito's horrified look, "She is not a part of our mission."

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if _you_ were the one dying alone," Obito frowned at his rival, who simply let out a snort, "Is she going to be okay, Rin?"

"Her injuries aren't as bad as they look," Rin blinked, "It looks like they have already been partly healed by someone else."

"Maybe she tried to heal herself?" Obito wondered out loud, crouching down near the limp girl and watching as Rin wiped the dried blood from her pale face, "She's pretty."

And once her features became clear from the blood, Minato couldn't help but to mentally agree with the young Uchiha. However, the main question was how she received the injuries in the first place.

Was she a kunoichi?


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Awakening

* * *

The pain was mostly gone.

_'Did the Shikon accelerate my healing?' _Kagome wondered, knowing she shouldn't feel this good so quickly. Yes, she had a quicker healing process than normal humans, but it wasn't anywhere near the level of a demon's.

So it was either the Shikon or someone else's doing.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, seeing the blue sky that was slightly blocked by the tops of large trees. Well, that wasn't too out of the ordinary...

"Oh, she's awake!"

She tensed, hearing an unfamiliar female's voice before the sky and trees were then blocked by a girl's face, "Are you feeling okay?" She asked with a concerned tone.

The miko immediately sat up, almost knocking her head against the girl's, "Who are you?" She asked in a guarded tone, not sure if she was dealing with an enemy.

"I'm Nohara Rin," The girl smiled, "You were injured pretty badly, but I was able to heal the majority of them."

_'Rin...' _Kagome thought wistfully, relaxing ever-so-slightly, "Thank you, Nohara-san." She bowed her head in thanks.

Rin looked like she was about to respond, but a male's voice interrupted, "Is the girl all right, Rin?" The two girls glanced over, only one surprised to see a blond man seemingly appearing out of nowhere in a bright yellow flash.

Kagome widened her eyes, vaguely recognising the man and said man only blinked when she whispered two words.

"The sun..."


	4. Luck

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Luck

* * *

"The sun..."

Both the blond male and Rin widened their eyes at her quiet comment and the former's cheeks seemed to redden very slightly, "A concussion?" Rin muttered to herself, but threw her sensei a quick little smirk before examining her patient's head once more.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked, feeling her mind clear up a bit and her eyes grew even more guarded than just a moment ago.

"Just within the borders of Hi no Kuni," The blond answered, willing his light flush away, "I found you injured near a well." He stated, noting how her eyes widened.

"Hi... no Kuni?" Kagome repeated in a confused voice, blinking a few times, "What is that?" She certainly didn't recognise the name, either for the Sengoku Era or the modern one.

Both Rin and the blond furrowed their brows, "Do you remember anything that happened to you?" Rin asked in a professional tone, wondering if the girl possibly had amnesia.

Kagome hesitated, knowing she couldn't just go blabbing about being attacked by demons, "Not before I fell into the well." She said slowly, hoping it sounded a little convincing.

"In the well?" The blond asked, "I found near the well, not in it. Did you manage to climb out of it?" He frowned when she simply shook her head in response.

"What country are you from? You have no ID on you." Rin asked and Kagome looked at them with a strange look on her face.

"I'm from Japan," Kagome answered, "We aren't in Japan?" If not, where the hell did she end up?

This was just her luck...


End file.
